


2019未来生贺

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: xv结束后的一点片段
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 2





	2019未来生贺

小日向未来觉得最近立花响有点黏人

是每次遇到雪音克里斯她都会烦躁的说「你们回家去做这种事好不好」的黏人，是每次风鸣翼来找响去训练都习惯性的来她这里找人的黏人，是每次有任务总部都直接打给她让她催响去集合的黏人

未来是一知半解的迷惑，又或者是朦朦胧胧，还是某次有点感到寂寞的粉毛大姐姐拉着她去shopping时点透的。未来说出了自己的不解，她不是觉得厌烦，只是对恋人突然间的紧贴好奇，还有点害怕密不透风不会长久的细小担心

在那混乱的事情结束以后，响懂得了那份思念的真正意义，披着飘散的雪花红着脸说出了喜欢，从此两人正式成为了情侣，是会惹来旁人羡慕的一对。虽然事后被切歌和调很小声的吐槽道「原来之前她们不是吗」就是了

玛利亚从小蛋糕里抬起头，碧色眼眸里闪过去一丝惊讶，然后她笑着说，原来像你这样聪明的孩子也会因这种事情而烦恼吗

被戳到了羞于启齿的地方，红晕浮现，未来有点不好意思的把目光放进桌上的红茶里，轻轻应了一声

“其实很简单吧，就是因为什么事情响更加意识到了你对她的不可或缺，更想将你留在身边，这样类似的心情吧。”玛利亚端起咖啡抿了一口，在热气萦绕的后面，她的眼睛狡黠的眨了眨，看得未来脸更红了。真不愧是大姐姐一样的存在呢，未来从心底里感激她的解读

那天下午她们分开，玛利亚回总部，未来回她和响共住的公寓时，她注意到被调成静音的手机上多了好几个未接来电，不出意料是响打来的。她有点好笑的摇摇头，明明都交代过了是和玛利亚小姐出去了，却还是要更了解一点才能真正放心吗。未来存心想跟恋人开个小小的玩笑，把手机往包包里一放，迎着夕阳数着路边的开放的花朵，缓下心情，慢悠悠的走向家的方向

刚进门响就扑过来给了她一个熊抱，就在玄关处，未来连放下手里东西的机会都没有

“未来…未来又不接我电话。”这声音听起来好委屈，就像她做了多对不起她的事一样。作为安慰她轻拍她的背部

“都说了不用太担心啦。”未来笑得无奈，“是响太黏人了，我又不会走丢。”

“不要，差点被未来吓到，又不接电话…”她被抱的更紧

就是这样的黏人和糖分，懂了吧

过了大概没几天吧，又发生了件未来更为不解的事情

夜很深的时候，除了她们清清浅浅的呼吸以外寂静无声。正好那晚她睡的有点点不踏实，比较浅眠，在响的怀里窝成一团。朦胧间她感觉响好像抽走了搭在她身上的一只手，然后就是指间有什么东西缠上来，响有点笨手笨脚的不知在做什么，动作扰了梦。未来低低的喊了恋人的名字，想要睁开眼看她在——

做什么…？

她没能如愿，因为响凑过来在她眼睛上印下一吻，阻止了她的心思

窸窸窣窣，然后环绕在手中的东西被抽走了

未来意识不太清，发生了什么她真的不知道，更何况下一秒响就温柔的把她往她怀里推了推，紧紧包裹住她。“抱歉啦未来，现在没关系了。”静谧的夜给这声加上更心安的意味，所以她也不再想下去，放任睡意上涌

第二天早上醒来时，这一幕似梦。未来想了挺久，但还是没个所以然

未来觉得突然间所有人都很奇怪，是很明显的那种有事瞒着她。但似乎她们都没发现自己过分夸张的动作

比如说，调和切歌戴着眼镜鬼鬼祟祟，她从背后走过去打招呼的时候两人差点魂都吓出来，然后又一溜烟跑了

某个休息日，她去总部给忘带便当的响送去午餐时，看见在大厅里，响和克里斯还有，现在难得在这里能见到的偶像小姐，三个人头埋在一块对着一张鬼画符般的纸讨论着什么。这倒没什么，但她一走近脚步声刚起，翼就迅速把纸揉成一团藏在了手心，克里斯往她前辈面前一挡试图挡住她的动作，而响更夸张，直接从沙发上弹了起来，挂着真的很傻的笑走来

看表情好像这三人真觉得自己隐瞒的天衣无缝一样…

“啊未来，抱歉我…”响揉着后脑的头发傻笑道

早就察觉到不对劲的未来才不吃她这套，她起了点小心思，故意绕过响看向她后面一脸严肃的翼：“最近没有活动吗翼小姐？没想到你也在这里。”

翼的表情有点崩塌，显然她没想到自己会被先点名，尴尬的嗯了几声

“克里斯也是，不是说社团活动很多吗，今天克里斯不用值班吧？”

“不、不值班就不能来了吗？”和她预期一样，克里斯脸红着结结巴巴又有点不服的反问，“前辈不也在这。”

翼露出了「雪音你别拖我下水好不好」的惊恐神情

她故意忽略的响不开心的上前了一步完全挡住她的视线，让她不能再调笑她的同伴只能看着自己，接着又是一个熊抱，未来差点没抓稳手里的便当

“响…？”

“我就在这里，未来都不看我…”

这…突如其来的吃醋，未来完全分不清这是真的情绪还是不让她发现她们小秘密的手段，不过她偏向前者。而且跨越响的肩，她看见克里斯一脸嫌弃的拖着另一个电灯泡走了。嗯…她的响还没这份本事能骗到她…

接下来她们享受了无人打扰的午餐时间，附赠几个亲吻和拥抱作甜点

至于面对开导她的大姐姐，未来也就没那么顾虑，下一次shopping时间里她很自然的问出了疑惑，她们到底在忙什么。她只是试着旁敲侧击一下，至于玛利亚到底肯不肯说，她也不是很在意

“其实我早就说过她们，怎么可能会瞒得过你。”玛利亚悠哉哉道

未来回忆了下她们几个慌慌张张的脸，笑出了声。“那，玛利亚小姐介意剧透一下吗？”她问

对面的大姐姐托着下颌沉思了一会，最后还是在她期待的目光里败下阵来，略显无奈的从包包里取出一支口红随手扯来一张餐巾纸写下一个地址，她把纸巾在未来面前晃晃，在她想要伸手去拿时又抽回手。“其实你这样聪明的孩子已经猜到不少了吧，这还能算是惊喜吗…”她揉揉眉心，“但响也准备了很久，这样是不是破坏了她的心意…”

最后那张纸还是没给未来，她也只是模模糊糊看见了街道的名称

但既然知道了街道，本来就似乎有点模模糊糊的懂了的未来，像之前那样恶作剧般的心态，有空就不由自主或是心理暗示，晃悠到那里，既是想要撞见响目睹她惊慌的可爱表情，又有点微微期待惊喜的矛盾心情

然后上天给了她前者，让她看见在调还有克里斯的陪同下，面色有点忐忑的响拎着一个深色小纸袋出现在那条街上

说来也是无意，她只是突然间想起恋人很喜欢的漫画发售了，便走进了街角的书店，某个抬眼间，透过橱窗看见那三人在街的另一边走过。渐亮的路灯下，未来仿佛初次在意到，与欢笑黏人那一面相对，她安静下来时的侧脸，确实是成熟了好几分

未来用上了以前累积出的速度走近她们。她看见调贴心的拍拍响的肩，克里斯皱着眉絮絮叨叨什么，而响的表情，时而发怔时而犯难。这更让她确定了这就是惊喜

她过去打招呼，尽量用了她能想到的最温柔的语气，免得吓到她们

但这显然是不可能的。调和克里斯惊到一抖，缓缓转过身讪笑，而响是直接愣在原地，像小朋友玩的古老游戏，动都不敢动

调和克里斯含含糊糊的跟她说了好多帮响拖延时间，未来全部看在眼里却没说破，一面应付着两人的前言不搭后语一面偷偷瞥着恋人的反应

那少许的没被发丝挡住的耳背，一点点红润起来，就像稍前时分天边的云霞。头低下去一点，然后好像用力的大口吸了气，复而挺直了背

响转过身来和她对视了一眼，脸颊上的红晕在昏黄的灯光下竟是意外的闪闪发光。“抱歉，克里斯酱，调酱。” 语气坚决。诶？坚决…？未来根本来不及反应，响就伸手扣住了她的手腕带着她跑了起来，时间短到留给她和两人说声再见的机会都没有，她们就跑远了

响就拽着她一路疯跑，路人纷纷侧目，似乎要光都追不上她们步伐，要摆脱时间，没有可以阻拦她们的事物，即使是神也无法斩断。她们的手紧牵

经过学校，经过她们常去的餐厅，经过她们走过的每一条路，最后停在在悠长夏日，绿树成荫有萤火虫飞舞的公园。月光和灯光一齐照亮这张她深爱的脸庞，努力绷紧不让自己泄气说不下去演练过数百遍，数千遍，一直在心里默默说着的话语

响握紧的拳一下子松开，大概是战胜了对未知的担忧如释负重，即使声音有些抖，但至少还是大声表达了自己的心意，伴随着荧光。她脸红着，她也脸红着，看着她急急忙忙的从纸袋里取出小盒子打开来，很直接的把戒指放在了手心，再捧到她面前

“未来，我…”

夏夜渐起的风淹没了声音

如果未来的答案不是轻轻点了点头擦擦眼角然后由着响抖着指尖为她戴上戒指，那大概是世界线发生了变动，麻烦你们出去重开完再回来

这是一个俗套的求婚过程，接下来还有一个更俗套的婚礼。克里斯是这么评价的

首先自然是个艳阳高照的大晴天。装饰倒是挺简单的，也没那么多人，场面不是很盛大但她们觉得温馨就足够了，光是看到系在草坪四处的橙色和紫色的心形气球就很有婚礼的感觉了，更何况那些白色桌子的正中央放着一个高高的七层婚礼蛋糕，点缀着向日葵状的奶油花朵，毋庸置疑是出自调手中

未来身披白纱，在着浅色长裙的玛利亚和调的陪同下穿过无人打扰的寂静小道，慢慢往教堂走

家人现在已经在那里等待了，那她的心上人呢？是否是在另外两位同样深色西装的人的陪同下，一步步踩上大理石阶梯，有点紧张的整理着领结等候她推开沉重的门，将阳光与花束一齐带入照亮她们的路呢

“害怕吗？”玛利亚问她

未来一怔，偏过脑袋不解的问了为什么会害怕

看见她是这般反应，大姐姐笑得很开心

“婚礼是将自己与深爱的人互相托付的仪式，但我想，响小姐和未来小姐，早已是对方生命中的一部分了吧。”调抬高目光认真的望着她，“所以此刻，只是安心接受大家的祝福就好了。”

说得是啊…掩在面纱下的她勾着嘴角，以笑容回应同伴们不易察觉的温柔。未来看向逐渐近的高大建筑，玻璃彩色花窗的色泽映照入双眼

一步步走的缓慢，在已是安静的树荫下的小径，未来突然又能听见各种，悠转清脆的鸟鸣，风吹过草地的沙沙声，还有阳光落在心底的声音

自教堂里传来她的恋人的歌声，一直向上，飘扬到云端

她终于走到那扇门前

在这场祝福里身兼神父职责的克里斯已经在那等她们了，手里拿着一本厚厚的圣经，痞痞坏坏的笑着，看她婚纱铺满台阶

未来抿抿唇，露出了最纯洁的少女般的羞涩笑容

她推开门，看见深爱的人就站在光围成的道的另一端，和平时无二，不好意思的揉揉后脑的头发

在启程之前，不喜常理的她接过层层粉色玫瑰的捧花，用力抛向明朗的天空下，在那有白鸟飞过

**Author's Note:**

> 很早就写完了但迟迟没扔出来  
因为写的很仓促没有想象中的流畅  
不太想发老福特就放这里了


End file.
